Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer 'is a Perk-a-Cola featured in ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Double Tap increases the rate of fire (and recoil accordingly) of all weapons by 33%. It also allows the player to lay down Bouncing Betties and Claymores faster and makes players operate the bolt on bolt-action rifles and the pump on pump-action shotguns (as well as the re-chambering of the M1216) noticeably quicker, as well as removing the firecap on semi-automatic weapons on the iOS version of Zombies. In the consoles version of Zombies, however, it simply raises the firecap. Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000 points. It appears on every map other than Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade Ascension (possibly replaced by Stamin-Up) and Bus Depot (Survival). It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases the rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed, however, many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. This can cause ammo to deplete at an alarming rate if not used properly. On the other hand, the increased rate of fire lowers the time to kill, making it easier to kill a group of zombies. Double Tap Root Beer may not be helpful in the early rounds, when zombies have low health, but in the later rounds, it becomes very effective. It is often useful to have Speed Cola due to the fast depletion of a single magazine. For reasons stated above, it can also be useful for players with fast trigger fingers who happen to like semi-automatic guns like the M14 or the M1 Garand, but complain about low firecap. The color for the Perk-a-Cola is orange, and the icon for the Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops is two bullets going through the air. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, however, the icon is one bullet trailing behind two others, referencing its updated effect. Double Tap II In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Perk-a-Cola returns as "Double Tap II". In addition to increasing rate of fire, it fires two shots (simultaneously) for every round when a weapon is fired with the cost of one round, effectively doubling the damage. This does not apply to the Ray Gun, Ballistic Knife or explosive weapons. This perk is especially effective with players who equip weapons with high rates of fire, low damage and recoil, such as light machine guns and submachine guns. The machine of Double tap II is similar to the original but is bigger in height and smaller in length, the new symbol is shown and the bottom of the machine says "Double Tap II" instead of "Double Tap". The symbol for Double Tap II appears to be a bullet splitting into two. Locations *Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase, German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - On the second floor of the automobile garage near the bridge. *'Kino der Toten' - In the alleyway, next to the window. *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. *'Shangri-La' - Will spawn randomly in the mines (changes spawn with Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up). *'Moon - Located on the first floor of the laboratories. *Nuketown Zombies' - Will spawn randomly from the sky and crash on a random area on the map. *'TranZit' - Located on the second floor of the barn in Farm. **'Town' - Next to the mystery box spawn across from the Semtex location. **'Farm '- Same position as TranZit. *'Die Rise' - Randomly spawns in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Juggernog, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - In the Citadel Tunnels, near the door that leads up to the Warden's Office area. **'Cell Block' - Upstairs, where Electric Cherry is in Mob of the Dead. * 'Buried' - In the room next the entrance to the mansion, near the Teddy Bear location. **'Borough' - Outside the mansion, on the left side of the porch near the AN-94. *'Origins' - Not physically present in the map. Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. Appearance The Double Tap machine is large, with an orange paint job, some of the paint has come off. On the front of the machine there is a large bottle cap with the Double Tap logo on it. On this cap is a bloody handprint. Beside it is a quote that says "Ice cold" and under that is a price that says "10€". The middle of the machine is a ribbed metal design. Under that is a quote that says "Double Tap". The Double Tap ''2 machine is slightly thinner, the logo on the bottle cap is replaced with the Double Tap 2 logo, the bloody handprint is missing, the "ice cold" quote is missing, the ribbed metal design is smaller, the "Double Tap" quote is replaced with "Double Tap II" and the II are made from bullets, and the paint job is newer. Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, Double Tap Root Beer is "chewy". *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen does not like the Double Tap Root Beer's jingle. However, while waiting for the Pack-a-Punch Machine, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle. *In the French version of the game, it is named Double Tap Lemonade. *This is the second Perk-a-Cola to have a changed effect after its first appearance, the first being Quick Revive. *This is the first and only perk to have two logos, the first logo in World at War and Black Ops and the second logo in Black Ops II *In a recent update, the icons color for Double Tap on the HUD for Call of Duty: Black Ops II was changed from orange to red. However, this only applies to Buried and Mob of the Dead *When Double Tap is bought in Mob of the Dead, a phasing variant of its jingle can be heard. It sounds similar to the line "When they need some help, they reach for the root beer shelf." *The Double Tap Machine does not appear on three maps. The first map is Nacht der untoten , the second is Acension , while the third is Origins (Yet it can still be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine as well as the Rituals of the Ancients). Gallery File:CowboysBeer.jpg|The Double Tap Root Beer machine at Kino Der Toten. File:DoubleTapRootBeerBottle.jpg|Bottle of Double Tap Root Beer, which appears in the bar in Kino der Toten. Wd doubletap.png|The Double Tap Root Beer logo. Uncapping Double Tap Root Beer BO.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle. Uncapping DTRB Wii.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle (Wii). Drinking DTRB Wii.png|Drinking Double Tap Root Beer (Wii). Double Tap Root Beer Poster WaW.png|The Double Tap Root Beer poster seen in Verrückt. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas